That's why I love you
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Yang aku tau, aku mencintamu. Another Sasu-Saku short story.


**N/B : Hai,, baru ada inspirasi lagi nih! Check it out lah.**

 **That's why I love you**

 **Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

 **Warning : typos, gaje**

 **Don't be a silent readers, Don't copy paste without my permission.**

 **Summary : Yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri hutan yang baru saja aku singgahi ini. Cukup sepi memang. Aku merasakan lututku sedikit merasa lelah, mungkin sebaiknya aku beristirahat sejenak disini. Aku menghentikan langkahku di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar dan menyandarkan punggungku disana. Ah, sungguh nyaman. Sepertinya aku bisa terlelap disini.

Baru saja aku memejamkan mataku, aku mendengar samar-samar suara beberapa orang yang berbicara. Aneh, padahal tadi sepi sekali. Aku membuka mataku dan melongok kearah bawah pohon ini. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan beberapa pria di depannya. Ah, itu seperti Sakura.

Aku mencoba bangkit dan melompat kebawah, tetap menjaga jarak namun aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu!" seru seseorang. Entah mengapa itu seperti suara Rock Lee.

"S, saya juga menyukai anda, nona Sakura" seru suara yang lain.

"Saya juga!"

"Saya!"

Dan begitu seterusnya. Jadi semua pemuda yang berkumpul di hadapan Sakura itu, mereka semua menyukai Sakura? Hm. Aku masih menatap punggung Sakura yang belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lalu, mengapa mereka semua menyatakan cintanya di tempat ini?

"Ano..."

Ah, Sakura mulai angkat bicara. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia jawab?

"Terima kasih" gumamnya.

"Itu saja? Kau mau menjadi istriku kan?" tanya Rock Lee lagi.

"Maaf, sudah ada orang yang kusukai" jawab Sakura lembut. Para pemuda itu memasang tatapan kecewa.

"Pasti, orang yang kau sukai itu adalah orang yang beruntung" tambah mereka sambil beranjak pergi.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri terdiam menundukkan kepalanya. Ah, seperti apa dia sekarang? Apakah masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya?

"Sakura..." panggilku pelan. Dia tidak menjawab. Aku berdiri dihadapannya dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dia kini tengah menangis.

"Sasuke..." gumamnya. Aku bingung jika dia tengah menangis seperti ini.

"Jika aku menyukaimu, benarkah kau merasa beruntung?" tanyanya.

"Itu..." aku menghela nafas. Sungguh pertanyaan yang sulit. Apakah selama ini aku merasa bahwa aku orang yang beruntung?

Selama ini aku selalu egois dan terus memikirkan misi balas dendamku. Aku tidak pernah ingin menerima uluran cinta dari siapapun. Tanpa pernah kupikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka yang mencintaiku. Naruto yang menyayangi dan menghargaiku sebagai sahabatnya. Kakashi yang menyayangiku sebagai muridnya. Itachi yang rela menjadi orang jahat padahal hanya untuk melindungiku. Dan Sakura, gadis yang tak pernah bosan menungguku.

Sakura itu cantik, aku tak pernah tau itu hingga aku menyadarinya. Mata emeraldnya yang cantik, rambut merah mudanya yang manis, dan kulitnya yang putih. Semua pria menyadari itu, kecuali aku. Bodoh bukan?. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Meski cara dia berbicara sangat tegas dan cara dia mengambil keputusan sangat mengagumkan, bukan itu yang aku lihat. Tapi perasaannya padaku menyampaikan semua hal itu. Dia tidak pernah mencoba menjadi wanita yang tercantik di hadapanku, tidak pernah memaksakan perasaanku. Tapi dia benar-benar orang yang paling mengerti seperti apa diriku, dan rela menunggu untuk itu. Dia melakukan itu semua dengan tulus. Meskipun kau harus berpura-pura tersenyum dan menolak semua pernyataan cinta itu hanya demi aku yang seperti ini.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?" gumamnya lagi dalam tangisnya. Maaf, maaf telah membuatmu terjebak bertahun-tahun menanti aku yang –entah kapan- akan kembali. Aku tau kau tak pernah mengeluh selama ini. Tak pernah sedikitpun ada kata menyerah dalam pikiran dan hatimu. Aku tau itu.

"Sarada selama ini mempertanyakan keberadaanmu, apa yang harus aku jawab padanya?"

Sarada? Benar, Sarada anak kita. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa berada di sampingmu saat anak kita mulai menanyakan berbagai macam hal yang tentunya akan membuatmu merasa terganggu. Dia pasti sudah menjadi anak yang manis saat ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku pergi sejak dia lahir. Dia mungkin merasa kesepian karena tidak pernah melihat sosokku selama ini. Dan sayangnya, dia pasti akan menyalahkanmu untuk itu. Aku mohon, tetaplah tegar hingga aku kembali. Tetaplah sabar untuk selalu menjawab pertanyaan yang akan terus dia ajukan padamu. Janganlah lelah merawatnya, membimbing dan mendidiknya menjadi seorang Uchiha yang kuat. Aku yakin kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang bisa melakukan itu.

"Sasuke, kembalilah! Aku menunggumu, aku mohon"

"Tentu, aku akan kembali!" jawabku. Kuraih tubuh itu kemudian kubawa dalam pelukanku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apakah aku menjadi orang yang beruntung atau tidak, yang aku tau, aku mencintaimu"

Sakura berhenti menangis. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum, kemudian perlahan tubuhnya mulai tersamarkan oleh cahaya dan menghilang.

"SAKURA!"

Aku membuka mataku dan mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan. Syukurlah, hanya mimpi. Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah hingga tertidur di tempat ini. Pasti sedang terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura. Sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku untuk kembali. Semoga engkau dan Sarada baik-baik saja.

 **-FIN**


End file.
